Spectators of live events may enjoy enhancing their viewing of an event by predicting and speculating on outcomes during the live event. In some cases, once a prediction is made, the spectator may need to wait until portions or all of the live event are over to know if their prediction was correct. The spectators may have little understanding of how actions during the event may affect their predictions.